


Tear Me To Pieces

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Treat Me Right [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Couldn't resist posting this, F/M, Oops, Post-Break Up, Smut In Next Part, Sweet Pea Cries, super short, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: A short follow up to both "I'm Not Her" and "Say Something." There is more to come.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"You couldn't just stay away, could you?"He bites his lip and shakes his head, your blood rushing in your ears, but you can't stand it any longer.





	Tear Me To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves! So I've been working on this for a little while and decided to string out our little angst fest for just a little while longer. Next Part will be the end, and will have smut. So sorry its short but please enjoy this! XOXOXO
> 
> WARNINGS: Cussing

You sigh as yet another call vibrates through your phone, disrupting the rare moment of peace you're finally experiencing. You know its _him. _ Pea wasn't joking when he promised to be relentless. It's been a rough month since your last conversation, but thats something you won't ever tell another soul. Riverdale doesn't exactly have the best track record of keeping secrets, so you bode well to suffer in silence. But damn, you miss him so much. Crying yourself to sleep nearly every night has taken not only a mental toll on your body, but quite noticeably a physical as well. You've barely eaten, face slightly gaunter and dark purple bags under your eyes. And mentally, you're exhausted, a constant war waging inside of your mind. To give in or fight through the loneliness.

But when the phone started to ring again, your body makes the choice, launching at your phone to quickly answer it. 

"Hello," you flinch at the croak that comes from you. 

"Y/n, _**Jesus-Christ in Prada boots**_, you sound like shit, everyone's been trying to get ahold of you for the past 3 weeks! **_Three!_** Where the hell have you been?" You almost hate yourself for the small stab of disappointment that it wasn't _him _but you merely wince at Cheryl's blunt response. Before you could muster up a crappy excuse, you hear a sigh and the phone being snatched away by her pink haired beau.

"Don't mind her, Y/n, she doesn't take being ignored well - _baby, no, I love you for it don't worry-_ ," her voice gets softer when she talks to her girlfriend. You hate the tears that well up in your eyes at tone, and you hate your mind for replaying all the times you were addressed in that soft tone, from your own love. Fucking. Hell.

"Y/N, you still there?" You shake your head, trying to calm your racing mind.

"Yeah, I-I'm here," You take a deep breath hoping for your voice to be at least a little more steady, "I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys, I've just had a lot to think about. And I think best alone, but I-I think I'll be o-okay now." 

You almost laugh at your own lie as you catch sight of your horrid appearance in your dresser mirror. 'Okay' when the fuck is anybody _really_ okay? What does okay even mean? The awkward silence ensues as Toni decides within herself whether it would be better to call you out on your lie, or not. You can just imagine the standoff going on between the two Vixens right now, no doubt having you on speaker, and no doubt one wanting to call your bullshit more than the other. A disgruntled groan is your only warning before you realize that yes, you're in for it..

"Okay? Yeah, and you're also not supposed to mix gold and silver jewelry but does it look like I give a damn? Listen, what I'm about to tell you is what you told me when my darling **JJ** was taken by the cold clutches of death and deceit. Get your shit together. Take off the stupid Snoopy PJ's that _I know _you're wearing. Put on a bra, yes, the buckle type, boo-hoo. Pull on the red dress in the closet that I got you and do whatever you have to do to get the rest of you presentable. Blow torch, laser, hell I don't care, but you got 5 minutes till I'm picking your sulking ass up. We're going _out_."

You're stunned when the line goes dead, eyeing your PJ's with wonder. You're not sure what _being_ gifted you Cheryl Blossom, God or the Devil, but you know you're dead if you don't start running around now. Off you go, moving more than you had in the past few weeks, and becoming out-of-breath embarrassingly fast. You stand in front of the mirror, contemplating what to do with your hair. Luckily you sleep in braids so it's not a complete rats-nest, and you're relieved when soft waves fall past your shoulders. Your pale complexion and purple bags can't be helped much, so you decide to just fuck it and go without makeup. You're not trying to impress anyone anyways. 

You're shuffling your way to the door, when it's suddenly thrown open and in strolls your raptor. Cheryl eyes you before scoffing and rolling her eyes, reaching her hand into the bag Toni is holding. Toni sends a sympathetic smile before Cheryl's tossing a pair of low-heeled sandals your way. You eye them and then eye the determined aura surrounding the red bombshell, deciding to pick your battles instead, and begrudgingly pull on the stupid shoes. Cheryl puckers her lips scanning your face but a look from Toni sends her stomping her way back into the car, Toni and you following behind. As you settle into the back seat, you fold your arms and stare out the window, wishing you could crawl back into bed right this minute. Stupid caring friends. Cheryl turns on the radio, drowning out the heavy silence with some upbeat tempo. 

"Where are we going?" Toni reaches up to adjust her mirror till you can see the dazzling smile she sends your way, which you're sure she meant to be reassuring but actually worried you more. 

"Well, Veronica's having a little get together at the speak easy so Cheryl and I thought it would be good to get you out and about. Betty and the rest of them will be there too!" You bristle a little at the thought of being around so many people so soon, you feel like you're coming out of mourning. But you need to move on, you tell yourself, enough hiding away. You just nod, tongue too heavy to give any other reply, but also too heavy to ask your only question. An unspoken one that Toni can catch in the glint of your eye.

"No. He- he went out with Fangs tonight. Figured you two weren't ready to be around each other yet." 

You turn back to the window, fighting down a new wave of tears but Christ, you weren't sure if they were from relief of disappointment of _his_ absence. You don't have time to ponder it though, you've arrived and Cheryl practically throws herself out of the car desperate to get to the soirée. You step out continuously tugging at your dress and Cheryl fusses with your hair before linking herself between you and Toni before strutting up to the packed venue. Cheryl pushes the three of you past the line of people, and you can't help but to giggle as Toni sends out apologies to the other jilted guests. You breathe a sigh of relief as you finally descend into the speakeasy, quickly staring in wonder at all the beautiful decorations. You don't know how long you stand with your mouth open but soon Cheryl's placing a drink into your hand and pushing you towards your group of friends to 'mingle.' 

"Y/n, I've been so worried," Betty pauses during her skip towards you to glance back at her beanie wearing shadow who offers a soft smile and a nod," _we've_ been worried." You gently squeeze her when you're drawn into her arms, trying to keep all your thoughts and emotions buried deep. You refuse to be anymore of a burden.

"No need, I'm a big girl Betty. It's just a little high-school drama." 

You pray she buys the smile that you plaster on your face, a timid one is returned though it doesn't dull the concern shining through her eyes. You need to get the attention off of you.

"So where's V?" Betty looks at you for a - painstakingly long - moment more but then turns to point out the hardworking entrepreneur behind the 'bar.' **_Perfect_**.

"I'm gonna grab a refill," you lift your empty glass, "want anything?" At her quick deny you scurry off before any other intervention of feelings come upon you. You've only been here for 5 minutes but you're already wanting to steal Toni's car to go home. No doubt the Cherry Bloodhound would catch you, but maybe some air would help just as much. Your legs move faster at the idea and soon you're pushing past some ignorant kids making out in the phone booth, flashing a small wave at Pop's before you're out the door. You face the building running your hands down your face and the brisk air filling your lungs. Finally alone. 

"Y-Y/n," a wavers a voice from behind you.

**_For fucks sake._**

** **

The voice, **_his_,** sends shivers through your body but it looks as if you were shivering. You feel him walking closer, practically feeling his breath on your neck, but instead of his hands a jackets placed over your shoulders. You whip around, and Pea's eyes widen as he steps back, afraid he's crossed the line already. Your eyes asses over his figure, taking in the similar purple bags under his eyes that haunt your own. He's in nothing but a white t-shirt, his breath visible in the cold air. You move to return the jacket but he steps back again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"P-please, it's cold. I don't want you out here freezing. " You don't know what to say, the awkward silence causing you both to look down at your feet hoping maybe it would swallow you whole. 

"Listen, I, uh, I promised Toni that I wouldn't show up here tonight. I- I was with Fangs but I, well," he stops to scratch the back of his neck, you blushing when you catch the slight show of skin as his shirt lifts. A surge of anger hits you, but more at yourself than him. Embarrassed at how much control he still has over your body but too bad it doesn't come out that way.

"You couldn't just stay away, could you?" You push away the guilt that stabs you when he flinches, looking away, at your brash tone. Pea's eyes shine with unshed tears and bites his lip shaking his head. You can't stand it any longer. Your blood is roaring in your ears as you close the last the last few feet of distance and clutch the neckline of his shirt, dragging his face down to yours.

"_**I really fucking hate you**_." Then you mold your lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcomed and please drop me a comment/kudos below! Have a wonderful day/night.
> 
> xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
